It has been found that the conventional mouth opener on the market is too complicated in structure and difficult to operate. Hence, it is desired to have a mouth opener which is simple in construction and easy to use. Further, there is a need for a disposable mouth opener so as to prevent contagion.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved mouth opener which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.